Henry Grayson (Forever)
Henry Grayson (Japanese: ヒロト Hiroto) is a 20 years old Pokémon Coordinator and Trainer. He is one of the main characters of Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Saga and Time Saga with his team. He is a member of Aura Guardians in the Sinnoh region. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc He start his Pokémon journey with a Riolu like Jane. He is the younger twin brother of Carter Grayson. He and his brother lost their house when they were little. He and his brother was in the fire when a mysterious firefighter save both him and his brother. His grandfather was visiting at the time when the fire started. Henry and his grandfather met again when he was 15 years old to master Mega Evolution in the Kalos Region. Also during his stay in the Kalos Region, he went to the Battle Chateau and went up to the rank, Duke. His father's grandfather was a shape-shifter from La Push, Washington. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc He appears in The Rangers' Journey Begin! Part 1 when he and his Lucario time travel 14 years in the future where he and Lucario met Beatrice Delgavio. In ''The Rangers' Journey Begin! Part 2'', he and Lucario fight against Team Plasma and Team Galactic. In the fourth episode, Steven Stone and Cynthia came in with their son, Shadow Stone who used Dark type Pokémon and their daughter, Celestial, who is 6 years old. Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc He team up with the Red Rangers and Crimson Rangers to fight Diabolico's son from the future. He also met his future nephew, Tristan Grayson and his future son, Gregory Grayson. He met his mirror counterpart and Lucario, his Starter Pokémon in the sky where the portal were. It was reveal that his counterpart is an Aura Guardian and he is the Hoenn Champion. His counterpart has one Pokémon that can mega evolved, Mega Lucario. Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions Arc He, Jane, Dana, Carter, his Black Dragon and Jane's White Dragon travel to an alternate dimension where his counterpart are being hurt by AU Team Flare. He used his Salamence to stop Team Flare from capturing Patrick's Pikachu. Jane attack them using their Dragon's Roar, however she absorbs their Dragon's Roar and blast them using Fire Dragon's Roar. Jane faints after the attack. Carter and the mutant turtle, Leonardo carry her to their base which is underground. Underground, he meet the Resistance, the mutant turtles (Raphael, Dontanello and Michelangelo) and the mutant turtles' master, Master Splinter. His female counterpart, Helen is married to Dana's male counterpart, Dale. His royalty counterpart, Sir Henry, is a knight of Mariner Bay. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Shattered Grid Arc TBA Specials TBA In the manga In the Power Rangers Forever manga ::Main Article: Henry Grayson (Forever)/Manga Henry appears as a main character in Power Rangers Forever manga, similar to the anime and games. Personality He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and his friends. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. He have the power of Aura. When using Aura, he can change personalities depends on the situation that he is in. Also he can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokemon when they are capture. Abilities Normal Abilities * Wolf Abilities * Phasing - Henry can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Henry has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Henry can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Henry has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Pokemon On Hand At Beatrice's Estate Inside the Black Stone Only When Need At Dragon Village At Home In Training Temporary Badges *At least eight Sinnoh Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Kanto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Hoenn Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Johto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Unova Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Kalos Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) Pokemon League *Ever Grande Conference (off-screen) *Silver Conference (off-screen) *Indigo League Conference (off-screen) *Lily of the Valley Conference (off-screen) *Vertress Conference (off-screen) *Lumoise Conference (Top TBA) Other achievements *Unofficial Terracotta Contest - Winner (tied with Jane) *Honor of Kalos medal Trivia *The Pokémon that he has are Paul, Barry, Brendan, Gary Oak, Trip, Cameron, and Sawyer's Pokémon in the anime. **He is the former rival of Jane and Patrick. *He has almost all the water type starter Pokémon, expect Greninja. **His main element in soccer is Wind. *He and his family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Dana and her family. See Also *Helen Grayson - his female counterpart *Henry Grayson (Forever)/Manga - his manga counterpart *Henry Grayson (Forever)/Game - his game counterpart *Traveling Companions In Forever Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Legendary Trainer Category:Aura Guardian Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon